


Home Is Where Voltron Is

by Cookiesauces



Series: The Playground Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cos she's a baby, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiesauces/pseuds/Cookiesauces
Summary: “How many times did I say that if you want to watch Voltron, you can just come and ask me?” He chided in the Dad Voice.“But then you and Allura are always -” Keith imitated the kissy face towards Lance, who immediately blushed, while Hunk covered his giggle with both his hands.ORJust a glimpse into the domestic fluff in the voltron family, with a side of cutesy klance.





	Home Is Where Voltron Is

**Author's Note:**

> When you procrastinate so much you decided to write a sequel to a completed work instead of working on your WIP lmao! I'm so sorry I'm really stuck on my other fic but please do enjoy this mindless fluff I finally finished the half I wrote on the train a few months ago.
> 
> Keith, Lance and Hunk are 6 years old here, and baby Pidge is 2!

"You're a _lifesaver_ , Shiro, thank you so much!" Matt said earnestly, clutching Shiro's sleeves with one hand, the other cradling baby Katie.

They stood at the door of Shiro's apartment.

"Yeah yeah, don't get too used to it." Shiro answered with a smirk.

Matt started instructing as he checked through the giant fanny pack by his feet, "Okay, so just feed her a half cup of milk, chopped fruits and a packet of cereal each meal. I've sorted and labelled the food into these plastic baggies, so just follow it. I've included  biscuits for snacks but don't feed her too much or she won't be able to eat the next meal. Oh, and for the cereal, make sure it is neither too-"

"-Hot nor too soft, yes you told me _thrice_ already." Shiro continued patiently, "Matt, I took care of Keith when he was younger not too long ago, and your preparation is merticulous enough, so don't worry too much and go have fun on your date!"

Matt's expression of nervous mother hen abruptly switched to dreamy teenager with a crush as he was reminded of his date.

Shiro chuckled fondly.

"OK yeah, sorry, I totally didn't plan on dumping Katie on you, it's just, Julian asked if I was free and I just said yes but how was _I_ supposed to know we were going to the bar!"

"I said it's fine already, Matt. But do this too often and I would have to start _charging_ you." Shiro warned in mock seriousness with a raised brow.

"Awwwwww, it's not like you can _resist_ Katie's fishballs. Come on Katie, show Shiro your fishballs!" Matt prompted by bouncing the two years old on his hip.

Katie looked between Matt and Shiro before pulling her fingers from her mouth and placing them on her cheeks in 'OK' signs, trapping cheek fat in the circles.

And _damn_ if that wasn't the cutest thing Shiro have witnessed, baby Keith puffing his cheeks included.

"Alright, give her here."

Matt handed a reluctant baby Katie into Shiro's eager arms. She reached out to Matt with grabby hands and wobbling lips.

" _Aww_ , it's okay Kates, I'll be back reeaaal soon and Shiro over here is gonna take good care of you, alright?" Matt assured her as he took and shook both her hands.

Katie, still unsettled, started whimpering, until she got distracted and started swatting Shiro's turf of white fringe hair. Then, she giggled and snuggled closer to Shiro.

Shiro gaze at her with a smile, then looked at Matt.

" _Now good luck getting her back._ "

-

Keith was making his red monster truck crush all the other loser cars when Shiro came into the playroom. With a baby. In his arms.

Who's that? Is that Shiro's baby? Keith had once asked where did babies come from and Shiro answered 'Ermmmm... sometimes... they just... _appear_.'

Maybe this one appeared for Shiro and now he'll have somebody to play with! _Finally_. But he's not sharing his monster truck though.

"Is that your baby?" Keith asked.

" _What?_ No, I'm not even- she's Matt's little sister. You know Matt, my college roommate." Shiro explained.

Keith stares at him blankly.

" _Riiight_. This is Katie, and she's just gonna be here for a day because her brother is busy," Shiro introduced, "She's only two, so she can't talk much. Be nice to her, alright, Keith?"

Keith nodded, albeit a little disappointed. She can't talk, so she probably won't understand what's going on. He sighed. _There goes recruitment for Team Awesome_.

Well, back to his one-man show.

-

Shiro watched as Keith returned to making explosion noises as he whacked other toys with his favourite truck.

He kind of expected Keith to be disinterested in interacting with Katie, so he finds another way to keep her occupied in order for him to do his work.

He sets her down on the floor near Keith.

"Hey Keith, help me watch over her for a few minutes, alright?"

-

Keith nodded while his brother disappeared into the hallway. He turned to face the baby- Katie, who sat cross-legged and was currently tugging one of her socks off. She looked up and held his gaze for half a minute.

This was getting awkward. He remembered Shiro telling him that he should tell the other person his name when meeting new people.

"Erm, my name is.. Keith?" He mumbled uncertainly at the imploring eyes.

There was a beat of silence, then Katie let out a "Keef!" as she gurgled happily.

"KeiTH." He corrected, annoyed that she's one of those people to pronounce it wrongly. It wasn't so hard, he only took three weeks to get it right.

"Keef!" Katie shouted as she threw her hands up energetically.

" _KeiTH_."

"KEEF!"

"KE-"

"- _Alright_ , glad to see you two are getting along." Shiro strategically swooped in to prevent a shouting match and started setting up his laptop in front of Katie.

Matt had mentioned that she liked to play with the computer.

Now, seeing her eyes transfixed on the screen when he switched on the laptop, he has to agree with him.

He signed into his user account and opened the notepad window.

Katie started to type by gently pressing random keys one by one in a curious manner, looking back up at the screen to see what happens with every key.

Shiro noticed that she avoids key like  _shift_ and  _tab,_ showing interest in only letters or numbers.

He abruptly realised this is not a child at play.

 _This is a genius baby experimenting_.

Shiro chuckled to himself.

_Typical Holt genes at work._

_-_

_Ding Dong!_

The spoon towards Katie's mouth stopped halfway, a confused sound emitted from her throat.

Keith got off the chair eagerly from where he was shoving food into his mouth like his life depended on it to the door.

"Keith!" Lance call can be heard, voice muffled by the wooden door.

Shiro put down the spoon and opened the door after wiping Katie's mouth with a tissue, her still cradled in his arms.

"Keith!" Lance shouted excitedly as he bounced on his toes

"Lance!" Keith replied with a huge grin.

"Hunk!" Hunk chimed in.

"Hi guys, come in!" Shiro said as he let them in with a greeting kiss on Allura's cheek.

"So sorry to spring this on you Shiro, but I've got this essay due tomorrow and then Hunk's mother -" Allura started.

"It's alright, whats two more to the crowd?" Shiro assured.

-

"What do you guys want to do now?" Keith asked.

"I know! I know! Let's watch Voltron!" Hunk suggested.

"Yeah Voltron!" Lance cheered,"I say Vol, you say Tron- Vol..."

"Voltron!" Keith exclaimed eagerly, raising his arms up.

Lance and Hunk looked at him.

Keith slowly lowered his arms.

"I say Vol, you say Tron - Vol..." Lance slowly attempted again.

"..Voltron?" Keith answered unsurely.

Good thing he's cute.

"Voltron!" Lance assured him with a beam and Keith's smile returned at full force.

-

"I SAY VOL, YOU SAY TRON! VOLTRON! VOLTRON!" Hunk, Lance and Keith chanted.

They formed a human train while walking in circles because Keith said that it would summon Shiro. Even Katie was joining the chanting ritual from her spot behind the laptop, although she was just mostly saying ' _-on! -on!_ ' while waving her left sock.

Sure enough, Shiro appeared within half a minute, unfortunately with his arms akimbo.

"How many times did I say that if you want to watch Voltron, you can just come and ask me?" He chided in the Dad Voice.

"But then you and Allura are always -" Keith imitated the kissy face towards Lance, who immediately blushed, while Hunk covered his giggle with both his hands.

"J-just keep your volume down! We don't want to disturb the neighbours, okay?" Shiro stammered as he started to set up the VCR, tip of his ears turning red.

"Ok, Shiro!" They chorused obediently, making themselves comfortable on the sofa.

Katie made a whining noise at the back of her throat as she reached out towards the trio.

"What does she want?" Hunk asked in mild worry.

"I think she wants to join us!" Lance concluded, jumping out of his seat and approaching her.

"Can you carry her?" Shiro asked while hovering nearby.

"Yup! I carry my baby sister Lily all the time!" Lance said proudly before scooping the infant into his arms and bringing her back to the sofa.

Katie squirmed a little in his arms but stopped when the opening sequence of Voltron flashed on the television.

" _-on! -on!"_  She called, eyeing the screen.

" _Voltron._ " Keith corrected her under his breath.

Katie looked at him, then broke into a toothy smile.

"Keef!" She cried in recognition.

Keith's eyebrow furrowed as his bottom lip jutted out.

"I think she likes you." Lance told him conspiratorially.

"She says my name wrongly." Keith mumbled petulantly.

Lance chuckled.

"I said your name wrongly too, in the past, but I still like you." He continued.

"Oh." Keith said softly and blushed.

"Shhhh." Hunk hushed them, eyes not leaving the show.

They take turns to hold her when one of their legs got numb. Keith doesn't protest when Katie swats his fringe.

-

"I'm going to be the blue paladin because I like the blue sea!" Lance pronounced with a few kungfu moves.

"But I like the sea, too!" Hunk complained.

"Don't worry buddy, you can be the yellow paladin because fries are yellow." Lance reassured him with a pat on his shoulder.

"I _do_ like fries." Hunk agreed approvingly.

"And Keith can be the red paladin because he likes his red monster truck!" Lance said, and for a moment Keith wonder if he can read his mind.

 _Cough if you can read my mind_ , Keith thinks at Lance with a squint.

Lance smiled expectantly at him, but no coughs.

Keith's not sure if he feels relieved or disappointed.

He seconded Lance's statement with a nod.

" _-on! -on!_ " Katie yelled from her spot on the sofa.

"Guess she wants to join in on the fun too." Lance lifted her up with a grunt and sat her on his hip. 

"Which paladin do you want to be, Katie, huh?" He bounced her while asking.

Katie stared at him blankly, sucking her thumb while her other hand worked on tugging off her right sock.

"I know! She can be the green paladin, like her green socks!" Hunk suggested, pointing excitedly at her tiny socked feet.

"Good thinking, Hunk!" Lance commended before booping Katie on the nose, making her go cross-eyed  looking at his finger.

"You are now the almighty green paladin!" He proclaimed. 

"Then who's gonna be the black paladin?" Keith asked quietly from the side.

-

"Pssst, Shiro!" Came a harsh whisper from the door.  

Shiro raised his eyebrow over the book he was reading at the head of Keith peeping through the door.

There was a frustrated sigh from the desk where Allura was typing furiously away on her laptop, earpiece plugged in, oblivious to the world.

Shiro looked from her to Keith and put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.

Keith nodded and beckoned his brother over.

Resigned to not getting any answers from his spot, Shiro bookmarked the page he was at and put down his book before exiting the room.

-

Allura clicked the 'submit' button and heaved a sigh of relief, slumping over the desk. She then stretched and rubbed her eyes, checking the time.

Damn, it's 5 already?

She turned to her side to speak but realised that her boyfriend was missing. Puzzled, she pulled out her earpiece and went to investigate.

-

As she opened the door to the playroom, she was greeted by the sight of Lance and Hunk dangling off Shiro's legs, as Keith sat on his right bicep and Baby Katie cradled in his left.

 

 

They were making loud shooting noises, occasionally shouting something like "Onwards, Voltron!" and "Die, Galra!" while waving imaginary weapons. Katie was waving her _right_ sock this time, again chanting her favourite line, " _-on! -on!_ ".

Allura watched in amusement for awhile as Shiro joined in on the action and carefully lifted his leg in a kick, eliciting a squeal from Hunk.

Then, team voltron turned around and saw her.

There was a comical pause and silence as they all froze in place like a deer caught in headlights. Katie dropped her sock.

 

 

 

Until Allura decided to let them off and let out a war cry of "GO VOLTRONNNNN!" as she fist pumped the air, prompting the rest of them to cheer heartily.

And so the Pink Paladin fought side by side Voltron with her sick muay thai moves, defeating Zarkon and saving the universe.

-

After having delivered pizza for dinner and cereal for Katie, the team was full and tired from the day's activities. They moved on to lazing around the sofa, mindlessly watching some bad drama on television.

Keith looked around him, seeing Hunk dozing on Lance's shoulders and Allura leaning into Shiro, who's arms was full of a napping Katie and felt his heart settle. For the first time, since his parents disappeared and he got adopted by Shiro, he's truly happy, safe and maybe hopeful for the future.

Especially when Lance grabbed his hand and smiled sleepily at him.

 _Definitely_ hopeful for the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_  
_

_  
_

-

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all inaccuracies of children-related stuff I have like zero knowledge and this is the best I can come up with google. 
> 
> To be honest this fic is just to include the rest of the team, esp baby Pidge, into this verse(Sorry, couldn't find a way to fit Coran, though)! Oh, and the fishball move is a legit thing my friend's friend taught his nephew to react to, 100% lethal cuteness, I swear. 
> 
> Also, did y'all get the reference where they all 'formed Voltron' via human version? Aha, I just thought it was a pretty rad idea...
> 
> Anyway, do leave kudos and comments, they fuel what little energy I have to do anything tbh haha! And once again, thanks alot for reading! 
> 
> Do look forward to the next part, I'm already done and I must say it's one of the cutest thing I've written so. I just need to edit and upload it by next week or something, heh.


End file.
